Stranger Things 10
by conservativemo
Summary: All the way back in the summer of 1981, that fateful day of Ben's road trip with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max changed his life forever. For nearly four years, Ben has wielded the Omnitrix, fighting off evil from Earth or space. Now, the year is 1985. When Ben must face the mysterious, supernatural dimension known as the Upside Down. Ben X Eleven.


Stranger Things 10

Chapter 1: The Byers

_October 31, 1985_

Bellwood. A place that may seem ordinary from just looking at this seemingly small town, but underneath the cover, lies a huge secret. The town was a base of operations for a secret police force known as the Plumbers, who protected the world from alien threats for many years. This is a story about one of their greatest plumbers, Ben Tennyson.

The years was 1985, everyone was gearing for October and a special event, Halloween. However, there was somebody who wasn't reall y that excited for the trick or treating or the costumes.

"Look Gwen, I know you like halloween, but we teenagers now, and we need to act like teens", Ben argued with his cousin, as they walked down the halls of Bellwood High, the end of the school day had come to a close, though they had on argument on what to do on Halloween.

" Come on Ben, ever since you got the Omnitrix, you been acting more serious, more broody, maybe we just need a break from all this hero business and just act our age", Gwen argued back, worried for her cousin. On his right wrist lay the Omnitrix, a wrist watch with a square faceplate and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol on it.

" I am fine Gwen, I just don't want to dress up for Halloween, besides, isn't halloween for kids, we're 15 for gods sake", Ben shouted as he went to his bike. " Look, if you want to go trick or treating, then thats fine, I'll just hang out with Will at his place."

At that point, Will walked up to Ben, greeting him with a high, grabbing each others hand arm as they pulled each other into a hug, patting each other on the pack.

"Hey Will" Ben said to his friend

" Hey Ben, my Mom said it was cool for you to hang out with us for Halloweens, if its ok with your mom?", Will asked as he and Ben walked away with their bikes, cycling to the Byers household.

" My Mom said it was fine with me being at your place since she is going to be home late in the night as ', Ben replied as he continued cycling to the house. ' So, what are we gonna do?", Ben asked as they reach the house.

" My Mom and brother aren't going to be home until about midnight, I though we should probably going to watch a movie, maybe John Carpenters films since its halloween and it is the time of month to watch horror flicks", will commented as both boys placed on their bikes down.

" Hey, did you see that new film, Re-Animator, earlier this month?", Ben asked as they entered the house, dropping their coats and shoes near the door.

"Yeah, its was good and better than the stuff I usually watched", Will said as they entered his room, dropping off his bag. As they went to Wills room, Ben heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms, so he quietly peered looked into the room, seeing a brown haired girl on a bed, fiddling with a SUPERCOM radio. She seemed to be having a problem with the radio so Ben decided to knock on the door lightly, grabbing the attention of the girl.

" Need help?", Ben asked as he entered the room. The girl simply nodded, handing the radio over to Ben hesitantly, as he tried to fix the problem, which was very easy to fix. He handed the radio back to her.

"Thank you", she said as Ben smiled at her.

" Your welcome, if you need anything, just ask", as he left the room, as he felt something about the girl, but whatever it was, Ben was attracted to it.

"Hey will, who is that your sister in the other room", Ben asked as they went to the living room. This was his first time in Wills house, as he came to Bellwood only a couple of weeks back.

"Oh, thats Jane Eleanor Hoppe, or El for short, she's someone we took in", Will, looking like he didn't want to say nothing more than that.

" Oh, what happened to her other family", ben asked as he thought of two ways that this 'El' person could've ended up in this situation. Sadly, Will confirmed both of these theories.

"She was abused before we took her in, she was in a pretty bad situation, but one of my mom's friends took her in, but back in July, she lost her dad in a fire", will stated, looking very depressed, as though what he was talking about was very sensitive to him, Ben concluded.

" Did it happen back around July fourth, when that Mall in Hawkins got burned down, there were lots of reports on it and seems its probably the likest answer", Ben stated, which earned a nod from Will, looking very somber.

" Yeah, it did, we still miss him even though he has been gone for three months at this point, especially El, she usually stays in her bedroom, not coming out for hours unless its either breakfast or lunch and dinner", Will said.

"I am sorry, Will." Ben apologised as he looked at El's room, having to be abused must been horrible, along with losing a guardian, she must've led a bad life before, at least she could have a good life in Bellwood and have a fresh start.

However, things would get much more dangerous, threats that could've ended all life in the universe were coming and things would get much stranger.

**Time Skip **

_**Couple hours later**_

Ben finished the latest movie that he was watching, taking out the VHS of John Carpenters Halloween, he looked at the time, its was now 9:30 and they had been watching all of the John carpenter films that Will owned on VHS. Will was currently asleep, having been bored an hour ago as they watched the first halloween after 5 hours worth of John Carpenter films. Ben was considering watching Wills VHS copy Stanley Kubrick's the Shining, he had gotten Stephen Kings the Shining a month ago and finished reading it two weeks ago. Since then, he been trying to get a copy film for the last two weeks, even though it came out 5 years ago. Suddenly, he heard a noise emitting from his radio, which was loud enough to wake up Will.

"Ben, what the fuck is that noise?!", Will said as he and Ben took the radio into their hands, trying to find what is going on. Ben was fiddling with the Omnitrix, which Will noticed.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" Will exclaimed as the Omnitrix suddenly lighted up, as the noise from the radio was lost and turned to actual language.

"Go… the woods… prepare… Gate… invasion…"

" Ok, that is not disturbing at all", Ben sarcastically spoke as he grabbed his things, with Will following him and asking were the hell he was going.

" I am going to investigate that weird message, if there's anything weird going on, I need to do something about it", Ben remarked as he got his bike and preparing to leave.

" Ben, whatever you are thing, you can't go to whatever that was!', Will exclaimed as he knew that whoever sent that transmission, it was definitely related to the Mind Flayer which he could sense was nearby.

" I cant just ignore this, and I can deal with his, just trust me", Ben said as he cycled to the woods, Will being worried for his friend, if he was facing the Mind Flayer by himself, Ben was suicidal for thinking he could do something to it. Nothing they did even hurt the thing, even with its huge weakness to heat, the beast was invincible. And he had stop Ben from getting killed.

He ran back inside the house, getting to Eleven's door, knocking on in a rush.

"El, you need to get here right now!", Will quickly said as he knocked again on the door. " Its the Mind Flayer, he's here" Will panicked as he waited for El's response. Nothing. Will knew she always answered him, regardless of her mood, she was the only person she could trust her age without worrying Joyce or Jonathan.

Will slammed the door open, finding a chair near the door, the room a cluttered mess, with things all over the place, and the window open, which lead to the woods. All that Will could utter was:

"Oh no"

His friends were in trouble

Deep Trouble.

**Hey reader! Sorry for being MIA for the past couple of weeks, schools was being tricky for my account on this site and I couldn't post, especially since I had a classic case of writers block.**

**Anyways, here is my Stranger Things and Ben 10 crossover. I am going to be making a lot of changes to the story of Stranger Things and Ben 10 canon in order to give a good story. But I will mention some changes I will make, such as:**

**Making Ben and Eleven a couple, as I believe they could make an interesting couple, as well as the fact is that they would have great chemistry.**

**Ben being a bit more serious and mature. I wont make an edgy character, but more or less similar to Will character arc in season 3, letting go of childish things and interests, such as Bens immaturity. The reason for this is that Ben would be scarred by the events of his first meeting with Vilgax, which showed him how truly dangerous the universe was, in which he became more serious and less childish. I also want Vilgax to be similar to Dr Brenner, a figure in Bens life that left deep trauma which he didn't truly recover from, which would further deepen his relationship with Eleven, as they both had encounters with people who left permanent scars that can't avoid and have to accept.**

**A more powerful Ben. After Ben encountered Vilgax in this timeline, he started to get more stronger by any means, getting new aliens, and being more smart. This Ben will a lot like his original future self, a badass hero who developed into a great hero through his experiences.**

**Another thing is that I would give Ben all of the features he had from all the shows, including the reboot, which I included in my other Ben 10 crossover, Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan. I like overpowered characters who are very smart on how to use it and I feel Ben can easily become this.**

**Eleven powers will get upgraded in the story, as there will be section in the story where the Omnitrix restores her powers, as well as giving her a connection to Ben, allowing her to access his powers and communicate with him and help deepen their relationship.**

**Thats all I can reveal, I am going to leave on a cliffhanger until I write the next chapter, see you.**


End file.
